Mon lien avec toi
by princessMimiko
Summary: Seul, Drago ne trouve plus de raison de vivre. One shot suite du sixieme tome.


Mon lien avec toi

Auteur : Une Mimiko qui a longtemps attendu son coli de Poudlard, le nez collé à la fenêtre de sa chambre du premier étage, pour ne recevoir finalement qu'un coli d'Ives Rocher que le facteur, et non une chouette, avait balancé… Maintenant c'est trop tard.

Série : Harry Potter… vivi c'est mon premier fanfic dans cette série (et peut être le dernier…), de plus c'est mon troisième one shot (dont deux affreux, donc ils ne comptent pas vraiment).

Genre: POV Drago, c'est la première fois que j'écris à la première personne--, attendez vous à l'entendre râler… Et pas qu'un peu !

Couple : D'un certain point de vue, comme dirait ma Suka, en se mettant une rondelle de saucisson dans l'œil droit et que Vénus et… Enfin bref, vous pourrez voir du DragoxHermione, et sans problème par contre (c'est-à-dire sans saucisson) du RonxHermione.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, le monde et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, je les lui emprunte juste le temps d'une histoire.

Mot de l'auteur : Bon je sais, c'est un thème très courant, mais j'avais envie d'écrire moi aussi ce qui pouvait arriver au ptit Drago à la fin du sixième volume. J'espère que vous trouverez ça bien.

Je le regardais. Il me regardait.

Toujours cette hargne dans nos regards croisés.

Je pensais que tout nous séparais.

Il pensait qu'à présent tout nous rejoignait.

Dans une certaine mesure il ne pouvait qu'avoir raison. Dans cette vieille maison où le professeur Rogue m'avait caché, j'avais regardé la poussière s'accumuler petit à petit, au fil des jours qui passaient. Sans dormir, mangeant très peu. S'il y avait eu un miroir j'aurais pût voir à quel point j'étais devenu pathétique.

J'avais échoué. Je n'avais pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore. Je n'avais pas réussi à devenir celui que je voulais être.

J'étais brisé. Mort. Sans avenir.

Recevoir la marque des ténèbres ? Pourquoi faire ? Je n'ai pas réussi à contenter le Mage noir, il va me tuer. Revenir à Poudlard. Idem.

Mais plus que ça, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir horriblement seul. Qui avait besoin de moi dans ce monde ? Qui sans moi se sentait triste ? A qui mon existence était elle irremplaçable et obligatoire ?

Plus personne. Rogue m'avait sauvé parce qu'il l'avait promis à ma mère. Il ne voyait qu'en moi la représentation de lui étudiant, flatteur pour moi tiens ! Je vaux bien plus que lui… Ah non, je ne vaux plus rien.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Crabbe et Goyle ? Ils m'étaient utile, un point c'est tout, ils étaient trop stupide pour m'apporter quoique ce soit. Et ils étaient plus que content de me lécher les bottes.

Bref, je n'avais pas d'ami. Ca ne m'avait pas dérangé tout le long de ma scolarité, mais là, j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un pour me sourire, pour me soutenir, pour me sentir désirer réellement.

Ma famille était sous les verrous. Ils ne m'étaient d'aucune aide. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de leur en vouloir de m'avoir laissé seul.

Voila d'où j'en étais du constat de ma pauvre situation.

Puis un jour la porte s'était violemment ébranlée. Je m'étais mis à souhaiter que ce soit le professeur Rogue car se faisait un long moment qu'il n'était pas revenu pour m'apporter à manger. Cependant, lui, il avait la clef. Contrairement à ceux qui étaient derrière a porte.

-_Alohomora ! _

Je n'ai pas fait un geste pour m'enfuir. Je n'en avais pas la force et ça ne servait à rien. Avec toute la fierté qui me restait, j'étais prêt à accepter mon jugement.

C'est alors qu'il est apparu devant moi.

Nos deux regards se sont croisés et plus par habitude que par envie, je me suis mis à le foudroyer du regard. En plus je ne voulais pas que lui me voit dans un état pire que celui où il m'avait déjà prit dans les toilettes avec Mimi Geignarde.

Alors j'ai essayé de me lever, mais mes jambes sous mon poids et mon peu d'énergie, cédèrent mesquinement, m'envoyant s'écraser à ses pieds.

Et merde, c'était raté, où était ma baguette que je venge mon honneur dans le sang ? Je ne me laisserais pas tuer si facilement par ce…

-Laisse tomber Malefoy, je ne suis pas là pour me battre contre toi.

-Ah ouais ? Et t'es là pour quoi Potter ? M'entendais-je dire, le sang me montant à la tête parce que je n'arrivais pas à me relever, faisant là une cible facile.

-C'est tentant, murmura une voix derrière Potter que j'analysai être celle de Weasley.

Celui là, toujours des paroles et jamais des actes.

-Nous sommes venu te ramener, répliqua la voix mortellement sérieuse du survivant.

Tout d'un coup je sentis un étau se former dans ma gorge : est-ce qu'ils voulaient m'envoyer à Azkaban ? La vision d'un détraqueur me vidant de mon fluide vital me fit penser qu'il valait mieux mourir. Et dire que je m'étais moqué de Potter a ce sujet pendant toute notre troisième année…

Je sentis soudainement une main se poser sur mon épaule. Même de sous mon t-shirt je sentais la chaleur de ce contact. Sans doute à cause de mon état que je remarquais des choses aussi subtiles que je n'aurais jamais pris la peine d'observer. Un contact avec Potter…Brrr…

Il se déplaça et son autre main alla se placer au niveau de ma taille. Qu'essayait-il de faire ?

Doucement il me souleva de quelques centimètre du sol, je le sentais très prés sans le voir, mon dos frôlait de temps en temps son torse, et son souffle chaud se perdait dans mes cheveux.

Il n'arrivait pas à me soulever plus.

-Malefoy…l'entendis-je murmurer, comme s'il attendait à de la bonne volonté de ma part. Désolé mais non, je ne vais pas de mon propre grés à Azkaban. Je ne suis pas fou, moi.

-Ron, viens m'aider, je ne peux pas le porter tout seul.

-Eurk…C'est contre mes principes, répliqua la belette ce qui provoqua un soupir de la part de mon porteur.

-Tu sais ce qu'à dit Mc Gonnagall Ron ! Fit une personne que je n'avais pas encore remarquée, derrière le visage dégouté du rouquin. Je suis stupide. Où il y a Potter et Weasley, il y a aussi Granger. Derrière sa masse de cheveux abondante, il y avait aussi Londubat

Que je sois maudit. Me ridiculiser devant tout mes ennemis réunis.

Mais qu'est ce que Mc Gonnagall avait avoir dans cette histoire ?

-Pourquoi t'y vas pas toi alors ! Grogna Weasley.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser une fille faire le travail à ta place !

Ces deux là, toujours en train de faire des scènes de ménages. Si j'avais pût parler, je lui aurais fait remarquer, que moi non plus je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il me porte. Mais il s'approcha à contre cœur et m'attrapa de l'autre côté.

Ils me tirèrent alors hors de la demeure, sous un grand soleil d'aout. La lumière m'aveugla soudainement et des points blancs se mirent à danser devant mes yeux, m'obligeant à les fermer.

Ma vue perdue, mes autres sens prirent le relais. L'odorat particulièrement. Dehors, ça sentait la terre sèche, Potter sentait le bois et le vernis pour balai et Weasley les gâteaux chauds. Tiens, marrant ! On s'attendait plutôt à trouver cette odeur sur Londubat avec tout ce qu'il engloutissait. Un grognement de ma part leur appris qu'ils commençaient à me faire mal à me trainer comme un sac de farine, et ils me déposèrent doucement sur une banquette, faisant bien attention à ne pas me blesser. Ca pour en être étonné, je l'étais ! Ne voulaient-ils pas m'emmener à Azkaban ? Pour Potter et pour les autres, c'était moi qui avais tué Dumbledore. Alors pourquoi tant d'attention ? Potter aurait dû me frapper, me rouer de coup de colère, m'hurler dessus, me maudire de tout son sang, me torturer et finalement me laisser crever. Ce type était décidemment pas clair, j'en avais une preuve de plus. Refuser de lier connaissance avec moi relevait tout simplement d'une stupidité affligeante. Mais peut être voulait il me faire doucement et sadiquement souffrir à la prison des sorciers ?

Ca devait être ça.

-Potter, je te hais ! Murmurais-je alors que Granger et Londubat s'installaient à côté de moi dans une espèce de moyen de transport moldu bleu. Je crois qu'ils appellent ça une voiture. Weasley s'installa au volant tandis que Potter prenait la place à côté.

-Ne gaspille pas ta salive, je le sais bien, répliqua ce dernier en évitant mon regard.

La voiture démarra avec force de pétarade. Je laissai mon corps se reposer sur la banquette, détendant chacun de mes muscles, évitant de me faire du mal à chaque soubresaut de l'engin, décidemment peu confortable, les yeux fixé droit devant moi.

Un vingtième soupir alors que ma tête rebondissait péniblement fit bouger Granger. Elle passa une main sous ma tête à mon grand étonnement, la souleva et la fit retomber sur une de ses cuisses.

Allant de surprise en surprise, ma bouche s'ouvrit pour répliquer quelque chose qui s'étouffa au fond de ma gorge. C'était une sang de bourbe, que diable ! Elle n'avait pas à me toucher comme ça !

Oui mais c'est confortable comme ça.

Et puis le regard que venait de me lancer Weasley dans le rétroviseur en valait bien la chandelle. Niark ! Niark !

Granger sentait les livres. Oui, c'était évident. Et agréable. J'ai toujours adoré les livres quand ce n'était pas des manuels scolaires. Mais cette partie de moi correspondait peu avec l'image du Malefoy. En plus Crabbe et Goyle ne tenait pas plus de deux minutes dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Allergie chronique à la connaissance, à croire qu'ils cultivaient leur imbécilités.

Weasley continuait à me lancer des regards meurtriers. Comme s'il ne savait pas ce qui m'attendait… Que ma mort n'allait pas tarder. On n'allait pas m'en vouloir de profiter de la vie encore un petit peu.

Et puis, à plusieurs égards, dont la vue contre plongée que j'avais de sa poitrine, elle valait mieux que la plupart des Serpentard, surtout si on la comparait à Pansy…

Ca y est, les oreilles de la belette étaient rouge pissenlit.

-Ron, regarde où tu conduis, on arrive bientôt à Poudlard, lui lança Potter d'un coup de coude avec un regard de « laisse tomber ».

Poudlard ? Ma foi, qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient faire de moi là bas ? Les détraqueurs avaient décidés de me donner leur baiser ?

Je tentais de me débattre, envoyant un de mes pieds dans l'œil de Londubat, mais il m'immobilisa et Granger attrapa mes bras, se penchant totalement sur moi. Hum, décidemment bien foutue. Mais quelle importance ? Je ne voulais pas mourir !

-PROFESSEUR ROGUE ! AU SECOURS !

-Ca ne sert à rien d'appeler Severus, monsieur Malefoy, il est en prison, répliqua une voix aigre et sévère.

Tiens, pendant que je piquais ma crise, la voiture s'était arrêtée dans le jardin de Poudlard, les portières s'étaient ouvertes, et le visage fripé comme du vieux parchemin de Mc Gonnagall s'était penché sur moi. Je l'accueillis comme si c'était le père noël étant donné qu'elle n'était pas un détraqueur.

-En prison ?

Voila pourquoi ce vieux schnoc l'avait laissé mourir de faim !

-Vous m'avez bien entendu, il a tout avoué. Le meurtre du professeur Dumbledore et sa fuite.

Ainsi que sa cachette, ah le beau salop !

-Monsieurs Potter et Weasley, conduisez monsieur Malefoy à l'infirmerie. Md Pomfresh va s'occuper de lui. Il est tellement mince qu'un chandelier pourrait se cacher derrière lui !

Weasley râla un bon coup avant de me soulever.

o

Les jours passés à l'infirmerie me redonnèrent un coup de fouet. Surtout grâce à Md Pomfresh qui s'était mis un point d'honneur à me gaver jusqu'à ce que j'aie repris des couleurs. Mais vous voyez, je suis naturellement blanc de peau. C'est une marque de noblesse, paraît-il. Bref, je le vaux bien !

Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander à quoi rimait tout ça. A rien, en fait. Pourquoi me guérir, me dorloter alors que je devais mourir. Si Rogue a craché le morceau, il a bien dû avouer que j'avais l'intention de tuer le directeur.

Ah ce Rogue si je l'avais sous la main !

Toutes mes questions restaient sans réponse. En plus, la rentrée approchait avec une rapidité monstrueuse. J'avais autant envie d'affronter le regard des autres élèves que de dormir dans le même lit que Potter… Brrr !

Finalement, cette vieille peau de Rusard finit par passer à l'infirmerie pour m'annoncer que la directrice m'attendait. J'allais enfin avoir mes réponses. Ou pire…Ma punition…

Je me suis habillé de mon uniforme qui était resté au château puisque je l'avais quitté un peu brusquement. En me mirant dans le miroir, j'eus l'impression d'avoir retrouvé le reflet que j'avais eu toutes ses années avant celle de sixième, où tout avait changé pour moi. Un fier homme, arrogant, séduisant et dangereux aux yeux bleus comme la glace et les cheveux clairs comme la neige, qui me tombait sur la nuque.

Mais à l'intérieur, j'étais tout cassé. Plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Inspirant une grande bolée d'air, je me dirigeai vers la statue du griffon qui menait au bureau de la directrice. J'avais affronté la face torturé de Voldemort, je pourrais rester brave devant celle d'une vieille femme, quelque soit la cruauté de ses paroles envers moi.

-Couleur Citron ! Brayai-je à la statue, les escaliers s'ébranlèrent sous mes pieds et me firent monter.

Une fois en haut, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et me fit tomber nez à nez avec le professeur Mc Gonnagall.

-Approchez Mr Malefoy, me dit elle.

J'aimais bien sa façon de m'appeler par mon nom comme si j'étais l'unique Malefoy de ce monde. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, et plus si je l'avais pût, je lui demandai :

-Quand est ce que vous allez m'emmener à Azkaban ?

-Nous n'en avons pas l'intention, répliqua t'elle avec un petit air navré.

-Hein ? M'étonnais-je. Alors vous allez appeler les détraqueurs pour qu'ils me tuent ?

-Non plus. Si nous avions eu envie de vous voir mort, nous vous aurions laissé dans votre cabane. Mais si vos tendances suicidaires sont trop fortes, vous pouvez toujours y retourner.

-Mais… Et le directeur Dumbledore ? C'est à cause de moi qu'il est mort ! Les mangemorts, c'est grâce à moi qu'ils sont entrés ! Je voulais le tuer !

-Non, vous DEVIEZ le tuer. Là est toute la différence. Mais si vous voulez des précisions sur vos séances de jugement auxquelles vous n'avez pas assisté : Mr Harry Potter a témoigné en votre faveur. Ce qui a été un argument de poids pour les jurys.

J'en restai comme deux ronds de flan. La bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Je rêve où elle a dit que Potter m'avait innocenté ? Non, je ne rêve pas. Merde.

-Mais…

-Il a tout vu Mr Malefoy. Il était là.

Attends, il était là OU ? QUAND ? Pas quand je me suis dégonflé quand même ? Oh nonnnnn ça pouvait être que ça ! Meeeeerrrrrrrrddeeeeeuuh. Comment pourrais-je reprendre contenance après ça ? C'était un coup fatal porté à ma fierté.

-Et ils m'ont innocenté ?

Ce serrait déjà ça.

-Pas complètement. Vous avez commis des actes irréparables du niveau d'un mangemort.

C'était trop beau.

-Je ne suis pas un mangemort.

-Et vous n'êtes pas majeur non plus. Il a été décidé que vous resteriez à Poudlard cette année encore, sous surveillance et que vous travaillerez pour l'Ordre pour réparer vos erreurs.

Je savais ce que ça voulais dire. Un, je serais une proie de choix pour Voldemort car je serais un traitre en puissance. Et sans Dumbledore pour protéger Poudlard, j'étais tout sauf en sécurité. Ce n'est pas que je veuille mettre en doute les capacités de Mc Gonnagall… En fait si. Mourir maintenant ou plus tard, là était la vraie question. Plus tard.

-Et qui me surveilleras ?

-Mr Harry Potter.

Mourir maintenant.

o

Ma vie se transformait petit à petit en farce. Surtout depuis que je trimballais ma grosse valise dans les escaliers en direction de la tour de Griffondor avec tout le boucan nécessaire pour prouver que j'étais VRAIMENT de mauvaise humeur. Peeve n'avait d'ailleurs pas compris qu'il aurait mieux valu pour sa santé qu'il cesse de répéter :

-Un serpentard à Griffondor ! Du jamais vu ! Turlututu !

Je réussi à lui clouer le bec avec un sort de tetengomme, avant de me trouver devant le tableau représentant une grosse dame comme me l'avait décrit Mc Gonnagall.

Elle me regarda d'un air mi vexé, mi boudeur avant de prononcer distinctement :

-Le mot de passe ?

-Hyppogriffe à la fraise.

Le tableau se poussa pour me laisser une ouverture. C'était plutôt original. Mais ça ne valait pas les donjons. J'hésitais à rentrer. J'avais peur de ce qui m'y attendait. Voire de QUI m'y attendait.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix. La directrice me l'avait fait comprendre.

Je traversais le tableau pour entrer dans la salle commune. Le rouge et l'or abondant dans la pièce me donna presque envie de m'enfuir sur le coup. Le choc passé, je trouvais qu'il y avait comme… Une bonne ambiance. C'était nouveau pour moi, je n'en avais pas vraiment l'habitude. Tout ici était chaud, accueillant et confortable, alors que chez les serpentard, tout était froid, presque vide et respirait… bein le cachot !

Quelque chose me frôla soudainement. Je fis un saut sur le côté pour découvrir une imposante boule de fourrure rousse : c'était un chat. Celui-ci me lança un regard plein de fierté féline avant de se remettre à se frotter contre mes jambes en ronronnant. Une petite voix en moi me dit « donne lui un coup de pied ! », mais l'animal avait l'air de bien m'aimer, et il m'était aussi plutôt sympathique. Me penchant, je me mis à le caresser, tout d'abord timidement au cas où l'envie de me mordre lui prendrait. Je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec les animaux. Je pourrais rien que vous citer le rat de Weasley et l'hippogriffe de ce benêt d'Hagrid. Puis, voyant qu'il n'allait pas dans ce sens, je m'enhardis à lui gratter le menton, puis le dessus de la tête.

-Si Pattenrond te laisse le caresser, c'est que tu ne dois pas être si mauvais qu'on le pense, déclara une voix féminine. Le chat se déroba pour lui sauter dans les bras. C'était Granger.

-Et tu fais confiance à un chat pour ça ! Raillais-je avec un sourire mauvais. C'est ma spécialité les sourires mauvais.

-C'est un animal très intelligent, assura t'elle en lui caressant l'échine.

Avec toujours ce petit ton sur et supérieur chez elle qui m'énervait, elle se croyait supérieur à moi, ou quoi ?

Elle dût me comprendre en regardant mon visage, ou alors elle avait trouvé un moyen de lire dans les pensées, car son regard se durcit :

-Je vais te montrer où est le dortoir des garçons. Prends donc tes affaires !

-Et puis quoi encore ! Les elfes s'en occuperont, je suis crevé moi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'était passé après, mais Granger se retrouva presque nez à nez avec moi (si elle avait eu ma taille), les yeux furieux, articulant nettement :

-PREND TA VALISE, MALEFOY !

Elle était si effrayante que je lui obéis. Ca ne servait à rien de me faire tuer maintenant, et puis elle m'avait déjà donné un sacré coup de poing. Essayez le coup de poing grangerien avant de vous moquer de moi.

Trainant à nouveau mes affaires derrière moi, je dû me refaire une série d'escaliers : mais elle était haute comment leur tour a ces griffondors ?

Elle me laissa devant une porte et redescendit à son vestiaire la tête haute de celle qui a fait une bonne action. Mes yeux montèrent au ciel, mais elle ne dût pas le voir.

Derrière la porte j'entendais des voix, et je n'avais pas de mal à savoir devant qui j'allais me trouver en entrant. Mais depuis quand un Malefoy fuyait devant la difficulté ? Ah si mon père me voyait, il serait enfin fier de moi.

Cette pensée me donna le courage d'ouvrir la porte. Ma main sur la poignée, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même et je tombai face à face avec Potter. Cette fois ci, plus question de nous fusiller des yeux, c'était un regard pleins de questions, pleins de pourquoi.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as défendu Potter ? Pourquoi ?

-Euh… Je me suis dit que tu étais derrière la porte… Commença celui-ci, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Et alors ?

Je ne vais pas lui faciliter la vie tant que je n'aurai pas eu toutes mes réponses.

-…Pour t'aider à t'installer…

-Contrairement à toi Potter, je ne suis pas impotent, répliquai-je, acerbe.

Sa bouche se tordit, apparemment, il était en train de se retenir, c'était plutôt marrant.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle de la gentillesse, précisa t'il en me foudroyant du regard.

-Me traiter en invalide ? Eh bien tu peux te la garder.

Eh oui, je suis invivable. Tu vas regretter amèrement de m'avoir défendu. Tu vas me détester encore plus qu'avant.

Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose avant d'abandonner et de rejoindre Weasley qui se contentait de m'ignorer royalement. Tant mieux je ferais de même.

La chambre des griffondor était de forme ronde où des lits à baldaquin d'allure confortable se tenaient autour d'un poêle. Des posters différents se tenaient sur les murs. Grace à eux on pouvait presque deviner qui occupait quel lit.

-Où est mon lit ? Demandais-je.

Potter me jeta un regard en coin :

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être aidé.

-Oui, mais la c'est différent Potter. Alors où ?

-Non, je boude, ronchonna ce dernier avec un petit sourire.

Il se foutait allégrement de ma gueule ou quoi ?

-Je savais que tu étais mentalement attardé, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était au point de retomber en enfance.

Il ne me répondit pas et continua de me tourner le dos, assis sur son lit. A cause de lui j'étais bien avancé, planté au beau milieu de la chambre avec Weasley et Londubat qui faisait comme si je n'étais pas là. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je détestai, c'était bien qu'on ignore ma présence !

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'adresse à nouveau la parole Potter ? Lécher le parquet ?

Le brun se retourna vers moi l'air amusé :

-Ce serrait amusant, mais m'appeler par mon prénom me suffirait tout autant. Ca m'aiderait du moins à supporter tes piques.

Hein ? Son prénom ? Pourquoi ?

-…Et si je préfère lécher le parquet ?

-Pas question. J'ai l'impression d'entendre Rogue à chaque fois que tu m'appelle, alors mon prénom Drago.

-C'est bien si…

Je m'arrêtai en pleine phrase. Il m'avait appelé « Drago » ? « Drago », pas « Malefoy » ? Mais de quel droit !

-Eh, ça ne t'autorise pas à m'appeler par mon prénom ! Lui indiquai-je.

Je n'aurais peut être pas dû.

-Ah oui ? Qu'est ce qui m'en empêche Drago ? Drago ! Drago ! Drago ! Drago ! Drago!

-Arrêtes!

-Drago! Drago! Drago, je t'appellerais comme tu voudras si tu m'appelle par mon prénom! Drago ! Drago !

C'était un cauchemar où il était en train de me faire tourner en bourrique ? C'était à moi de le faire ! Et pas le contraire !

De rage je me lançai sur son lit pour le bâillonner de force. Mais celui-ci était un peu plus fort que je l'imaginais. Et alors qu'il continuait à chanter à tu tête mon prénom, il se mit à me faire des chatouilles. Ors je crains les chatouilles. Beaucoup.

-ARRETES ! ARRETES ! PUTAIN ARRETES ! HARRY !

Il s'arrêta à l'entente de son nom.

-Ton lit est le voisin au mien Malefoy.

Je restai un instant, essoufflé, me remettant de mes émotions. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Son comportement envers moi avait changé.

-Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Lui demandai-je, un peu agressif.

-Quoi ?

-Bein, tout ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as défendu au tribunal ? Pourquoi est-ce que t'as pas envie de me tuer ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me supporte ? Pourquoi est ce que tu m'accepte comme ça ?

Je lui lançais tout ce que j'avais dans le cœur. J'en avais assez de jouer au chat et à la souris.

Son visage se fit grave un instant :

-Bein, c'est que… au début j'ai cru que ça ne me ferait rien. J'ai cru que je te détestais à mort. Mais l'année dernière… Je n'ai cessé d'avoir peur de perdre mon…lien avec toi, avoua t'il difficilement.

-Ton lien avec moi ?

-Notre rivalité, rectifia Potter en voyant ma grimace.

-Je préfère ça.

Et soudainement les paroles de mon auto-titré rival me firent réaliser qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui avait besoin de moi, qui se sentais mal sans moi, à qui mon existence était irremplaçable.

Cette personne c'était Harry Potter. Ce n'était peut être pas mon ami, ni un proche, mais c'était mon ennemi.

-Ca va Malefoy ?

-Drago.

-Quoi ?

-C'est comme ça que je veux que tu m'appelle Harry.

Je n'avais jamais été seul. Et je sentais les portes de l'avenir se rouvrir devant moi. Les voies en étaient étranges, mais cela m'importait peu : elles existaient.

**FIN**

Mot de la fin de l'auteur :

Ouf ! Voila il est terminé ! C'était un véritable défi pour moi d'écrire à la première personne, mais j'avoue qu'entrer dans la peau de Drago pendant quelques temps était…intéressant ! Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir eu le courage de me lire jusqu'au bout !


End file.
